LUNA MÁGICA
by Priss
Summary: YOHxANNA. Songfic. Oneshot. Fue por locura, una aventura, deseo sin amor, un accidente... fue puro sexo. Por favor dile luna, que regrese, que le quiero solo a él... solo a él.


_**Luna mágica.**_

De: _Priss._

26-MAY-04

11-AGT-04

Fue por locura... fue pura insolación, una aventura, deseo sin amor, un accidente... fue puro sexo. Por favor dile luna, que regrese, que le quiero solo a él... solo a él.

* * *

_Un beso frío... desesperado,_

_media sonrisa y...._

_se fue._

Aun recordaba la triste y decepcionada expresión de su esposo antes de que éste dejase la casa, de dejarla a ella.

La besó, si, pero sus labios no tenían ese amor que siempre le dedicaban, por el contrario, en su boca solo encontró frialdad, tristeza, una tristeza que la hizo entristecerse a ella también.

¿Dónde estaban la pasión, el amor y la ternura que sus dulces labios le ofrecían, donde?.

Sus tristes ojos negros quisieron preguntárselo, pero al mirarlo comprendió que no debía hacerlo.

-Yoh, por favor, no....

-No insistas, Anna... no tiene caso.

Quiso detenerlo.... fue inútil.

El shaman solo le sonrió amargado, una sonrisa incompleta, triste y fugaz. No era la inmensa y feliz sonrisa del Yoh Asakura que ella bien conocía, que ella tanto amaba.

-Luego se fue....

No importaron sus suplicas, las sinceras disculpas, nada!!; no tenia remedio. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y su error no podía remediar. Había perdido al único hombre que verdaderamente amaba.... él la dejó.

-Ahh, Yoh.... lo siento tanto.

Un suspiro resignado.

La rubia itako posó la triste y cansada mirada sobre el manto nocturno.... allí estaba ella, observándola fijamente, presenciando su dolor.

_Tú... luna mágica,_

_ayúdale a volver junto a mi._

_Dile al oído, que necesito tenerlo junto a mi,_

_echo de menos su calor y su cariño._

Y se atrevió a pedirle un favor, porque ya no sabía que hacer para que ese hombre volviese con ella, porque ese astro era la clave del destino, quizá ella haría posible el único deseo que tenía, el único....

Podía ayudar al joven de cabellos marrones a volver con ella, convencerlo.

-Conociéndolo, debe estar mirándote, así como yo lo hago ahora....

Si, lo conocía perfectamente.

Y si, tenía la seguridad de que en esos momentos se encontraba en Izumo, contemplando la luna, entonces.... ¿sería mucho pedir que le susurrase su dolor?, decirle que necesitaba tenerlo de regreso con ella, con su esposa, con Anna Kyouyama.

Y es que lo extrañaba tanto, demasiado.

-Tanto.... que no creo poder soportarlo más.

No podría seguir sin él, le hacia falta el calor de su cuerpo, esa ternura con que siempre la trataba, su amor, su cariño, sus estúpidas sonrisas, todo, todo....

La tranquilidad que obtuvo al casarse con el shaman, desapareció en el momento en que éste se fue de su lado.

Lloró y lo hizo como nunca en su vida.

Cuando él se fue las lagrimas imparables se deslizaron por sus mejillas, paralizando al muchacho; quiso abrazarla, secar sus lagrimas y quedarse con Anna, en verdad quería olvidarse de todo, de lo que ella le hizo....más no pudo.

Con gran dolor decidió irse, porque no podía ni siquiera odiarla. No importaba su traición él no dejaría de amarla, desgraciadamente dudaba que fuese posible olvidar las cosas, no.... ¡ya no!, las cosas no volverían a ser como antes.

_Tú... luna mágica,_

_convéncele para que vuelva hoy._

_Dile que están de par en par las puertas del hogar,_

_que tengo música romántica y buen vino._

Observó la esférica luna que se tornaba roja esta noche.

Como deseaba que le dijese a su Yoh que lo necesitaba; que lo convenciese de volver esta misma noche. Ansiaba el momento en que pudiese estar de nuevo con él.

La casa lo esperaba, ella lo esperaba; las puertas siempre estarían abiertas para él, no importaba el momento que fuese, solo deseaba que regresara. Todo estaba preparado, solo faltaba que ese hombre llegase.

La música de enamorados que a él tanto le gustaba escuchar a lado de su esposa mientras se hallaban sentados en el pasillo que daba al jardín, admirando la belleza de lunas como esta, también botellas del vino que le gustaba tomar de vez en cuando, por lo general en veladas donde no planeaban dormir, cuando desbordaban su amor.

Recordar esos hermosos momentos la hacían olvidarse del triste presente que vivía; perdiéndose en memorias que ya no volverían y tratando de olvidar que todo el dolor que ahora sentía no era más que simple consecuencia de sus propios errores.

_Fue por locura... fue pura insolación._

_Una aventura, deseo sin amor._

_Un accidente; una cita en un hotel._

_Fue puro sexo, dile luna que le quiero solo a él...._

-Fue debilidad, confusión.... no lo sé.

En realidad había sido una completa estupidez, una tontería, tontería que cometió no una sino dos veces.

Quería creer que fue un momento de locura, el calor, la lujuria y la momentánea excitación.... Ni siquiera hubo amor, cariño o algo parecido, solo deseo.

-Una simple aventura.

Pensaba....

Si, una aventura que terminó destrozando su vida.

Era fácil recordarlo como un simple accidente, algún error del destino que termino afectándole, pero.... dicen que los errores son provocados por las personas mismas.

Una cita en un lujoso hotel, concretada y acordada por ambos.... no, eso no podía considerarse un accidente.

-Pero no hicimos el amor.

Era cierto, esa noche el amor no existió, al menos no por parte de Anna Kyouyama, porque para ella solo fue sexo, lujuria, pasión y excitación, nada más.... Fue muy intenso, eso era algo que no tenia caso negar; en ese instante se sintió plena, llena, satisfecha y muy, muy deseada. Le encantaba provocar ese tipo de reacciones y deseos en un hombre tan fuerte como lo era él.

Ese shaman era una extraña mezcla entre salvajismo y ternura.

-Si, no cabe duda de que Hao es un hombre fabuloso en la cama.... y fuera de ella..... pero no lo amo, no.

La joven rubia tenía muy buenos recuerdos de esas noches, más no de lo que vino después....

Quizá eso había sido lo más grave, relacionarse con el apuesto shaman de fuego, el hermano de su esposo, por dios!!. Eso fue lo que más le dolió a Yoh, que le fuese infiel con Hao Asakura, que lo traicionara, que se acostase con su propio hermano.

Cuando el Shaman King se enteró, se decepcionó por completo, no solo de la sacerdotisa, también de si mismo....

¿A caso él no era suficiente para ella?, ¿no la complacía?, ¿su amor no era suficiente?.... ¿qué hizo mal?, que?!!.... Fueron tantas sus dudas y sospechas, más no fue nada de eso lo que la hizo entregarse al joven de largos cabellos, no.

Yoh era un hombre maravilloso, cariñoso y que la adoraba por sobre todas las cosas, es solo que Hao Asakura es .....

-Un hombre que encendió mis deseos....

El menor de los gemelos ni siquiera dejó que la itako le explicara.... era de esperarse, no había mucho que explicar, nada que pueda hacer para que el shaman regrese a su lado.

Por eso le rogaba a la inmensa luna.....

Estaba completamente segura de que él la contemplaba justamente ahora.... solo debía decirle que lo ama, que se esta muriendo sin él.

_Tú... luna mágica,_

_convéncele de que debe volver._

_Si vuelve el sol, si vuelve el día... y vuelves tu también,_

_¿por qué no iba a regresar hoy él?._

Si fuese posible que la esfera lo convenciese de regresar....

Anna conocía a ese hombre mejor que nadie, mejor que el mismo y él ni siquiera lo sabe. También sabía que el shaman estaba sufriendo en ese momento, pues ella siempre tuvo presente que él la había amado desde que eran tan solo unos niños.

Para su desgracia, también sabía que el hecho de haberse acostado con Hao, aun conociendo los sentimientos de Yoh hacia ella, era algo que dudaba que este último fuese a olvidar.

Se lo dijo, le reprochó....

-¡ Por Kami-sama, Anna.... tu bien sabes que te amo y aun así, tú !....

Recordaba sus reproches, todos y cada uno.

Según él, la hubiese entendido si nunca le hubiese demostrado sus sentimientos por ella, entonces, tal vez, quizás.... la hubiese comprendido, sería como si la hubiese orillado a entregarse a otro hombre y buscar amor en sus brazos.

Pero ese no era el caso.... Yoh la amaba, Anna lo sabía y aun así se atrevió a serle infiel.

Y aquí está ahora, hablando consigo misma, implorándole a la luna que su esposo la perdone.

Tenía que regresar a su lado.

Todos los días volvía el sol a brillar en el cielo; si después de cada noche viene el día e incluso la misma luna regresa a dominar el manto oscuro y con ello opacando a las estrellas, entonces.... Yoh también debía regresar, ¿por qué no?, ¿por qué no podía volver a estar con ella?.

Que las cosas fueran como antes, olvidarse de todo y empezar de nuevo desde cero.... ¿era demasiado pedir que así fuera?.

_Dile al oído, que necesito tenerlo junto a mi,_

_echo de menos su calor y su cariño._

Esperaba que su esposo supiese lo mucho que lo echaba de menos; le hacia tanta falta, lo extrañaba tan desesperadamente.

Tal vez era solo que se había acostumbrado al calor de su cuerpo para dormir, o a la ternura del shaman, esa ternura que tenía día y noche para ella, solo para ella. Y a pesar de que siempre se quejó de que él era demasiado cariñoso, que eso le molestaba.... no era cierto, nunca lo fue e Yoh lo sabía.

El es el hombre más tierno y romántico del mundo....

-.... Por eso lo amo.

Su triste voz conoció la soledad de la habitación, pero era verdad, amaba a Yoh por todo lo que es.... por su aparente torpeza y despreocupación, por encontrar belleza incluso en la más sencilla flor.

Pero tenía que aparecer él.... Hao Asakura.... el hombre al que había creído muerto, aunque al volverlo a ver, no sabía como.... no lo entendió entonces, ni lo logra entender ahora....

-.... Solo sé que me sentí feliz.

_Fue por locura... fue pura insolación._

_Una aventura, deseo sin amor._

_Un accidente; una cita en un hotel._

_Fue puro sexo, dile luna que le quiero solo a él...._

Luego simplemente.... sucedió.

La locura, la atracción y la pasajera excitación. Ese desquiciado shaman despertaba todas esas emociones en ella, emociones de las que él supo sacar ventaja, emociones a las que ella cedió....

-.... Y emociones por las que lo perdí.

Era tan fácil decir que fue un accidente, de cierta forma así era. ¿Es que acaso no puede serlo?. Ella amaba a otro hombre y se acostó con Hao, solo, solo por.... la maldita pasión, el maldito deseo que ese hombre despertó en la itako.

Esa noche fue muy intensa, pero sin amor.

Incluso llegó a extrañar a Yoh; aunque su cuerpo estaba lleno de placer por estar con Hao, su alma y su corazón lloraban por la falta del ser amado. Todo por una aventura, una aventura que le costó caro.

-Muy caro.

Fue una cita, si, pero nunca quiso llegar tan lejos.... y sin embargo así fue.

No hizo el amor, no traicionó a su Yoh, solo fue sexo, solo eso y nada más. Sexo a secas, simple, maldito y estúpido sexo. Bien dicen que la carne es débil....

-Y yo.... mucho más.

_Tú... luna mágica,_

_convéncele de que debe volver._

_Si vuelve el sol, si vuelve el día... y vuelves tu también,_

_¿por qué no iba a regresar hoy él?._

Anna, con su mirada inamovible de aquella esfera que resplandecía sobre el oscuro manto de la noche, aun se preguntaba si el shaman la extrañaba tanto como ella a él.

Permanecía allí, tranquila, rogándole a la luna por hacer realidad su más grande anhelo... que Yoh volviese a su lado. No podía recurrir a nadie más.... ¡que absurdo!.

Y es que estaba desesperada; veía como cada día volvía después de las frías y largas noches, como el sol resplandecía con fuerza y luego la mágica luna, no importaban sus variadas formas, volvía siempre tan bella como lo era ahora.

Pero él no.... el shaman no volvía, ¿por qué Yoh no habría de regresar?.

Todos esos días, todas esas noches iban y venían una y otra vez, pero él no. Si su esposo no regresaba a la casa, prefería que el tiempo se detuviese para siempre.

Varias lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas; se estaba torturando de más.

Quizá debía pensar en otras cosas, más no podía, por más que lo intentaba no podía. ¿Cómo se atrevía a pedir que volviese?, ¿cómo podía ser tan injusta, tan egoísta?. No importaba su luz, no importaba su forma, se lo pidió a la bella luna tantas veces que perdió la cuenta.

Pero Anna bien sabía la respuesta a la necia pregunta que no dejaba de hacerse.

-Que estúpida.

Lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien, pero no quería admitirlo; pretendía cerrar los ojos a la tristeza, una amarga tristeza que ella misma provocó.

-Yoh no volverá, aunque nunca deje de amarme.... no volverá.

Su voz tan seca, tan apagada y triste, pero sobre todo.... distante.

Si lo decía, su corazón lo comprendería y de nuevo se rompería, si, se rompería, por eso....

_Si vuelve el sol, si vuelve el día..._

_y vuelves tu también,_

_¿por qué no iba a regresar hoy él?._

-Porque le rompí el corazón, y sin saberlo, cuando hice eso.... también rompí el mío.

Por eso, aun en los brazos de Hao, derramó lagrimas, aun cuando su cuerpo se estremeció lleno de placer, el agua salada escapó de sus ojos....

Y ahora solo le quedaba suplicarle inútilmente a la luna, esa mágica luna que se opacó desde que Yoh la dejó.... porque era el único testigo de ello y de cuanto sufrieron ambos con esa separación.

Así como ahora era testigo del dolor de esta mujer....

E Yoh, que en su amargo dolor le pedía que pudiese perdonar a la rubia, porque sin su Anna.... se estaba muriendo.

.:: Fin ::.

* * *

Tema: "_Luna mágica_". 

Interprete: Rocío Banquells.

Por fin, hice sufrir a Anna, aunque.... también a Yoh

E inevitablemente volví a relacionarla con Hao, y si bien no lo ama, de cualquier forma estuvo con él.

Alguns pensarán que es una bendita estupidez acostarse con un hombre cuando se está enamorada de otro (o viceversa en el caso de los hombres),

y lo es, una estupidez, o simplemente "eso" no es amor. Desgraciadamente los seres humanos cometemos tantas tonterías en la vida....

.... aun cuando sabemos que las consecuencias nos provocarán dolor.

La canción ya tiene sus buenos añitos, la escuchaba allá cuando tenía entre cinco y diez años

(en realidad mi mamá escuchaba la radio y yo tenía que escuchar lo que ella escuchara ¬¬'), pero eran muy lindas canciones,

muy románticas y de las cuales se pueden sacar buenas ideas para fanfictions.

En éste caso, creo que la canción era perfecta para un song-fic, y más aun, para una historia HxAxY (HAY).


End file.
